Ice Blue Eyes
by Vixen4
Summary: Someone enters Harrys life. Who is she and why has she come??
1. Arrivals

AN ~ this is my first fic!!!!...Be nice but constructive criticism is most welcome!  
Disclamer~i don't own Harry potter and co. but the other characters are mine!!   
  
  
~*~In The End~*~  
  
She stood there staring up at the huge gates that loomed up in front of her. She griped her bag tighter and wrapped her pure white cloak tighter around her and  
removed her light blonde hair from her face, as she took a deep breath and marched up to the huge doors and pushed them open. Upon entering, she was welcomed by Dumbledor  
  
"Ahh I trust you had a safe journey." Dumbledor asked softly. She only nodded in reply and stared up at him with her ice blue eyes, which pierced through his soul. He gasped and muttered under his breath, "just like your mothers" as he said this he shook his head in disbelief. "The rest of the school is attending dinner shall we join them and get you sorted?" he said it as more of a command rather than an option. She followed him into the great hall suddenly became aware that her attire was completely different from those around her, realising this she pulled her white cloak tighter around her as though to conceal herself from those around her.   
  
"Who is she?" exclaimed Ron in a low whisper. Harry shook his head still following her with his eyes. She reached the head table and as calmly as she could sat on the sorting  
stool. The hat was placed upon her head and slipped over her eyes, at this she let out a small giggle and smiled to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Hummm...let's see, difficult very difficult indeed but wait what was that, slytherin yes I think so."  
  
"Please no, anything but" these small words she uttered under her breath.  
  
"What...not slytherin but u could do so well.... hummm then...."  
Everyone stared, the sorting was taking longer than any sorting before had another 10 minutes passed.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" inquired Harry. Nobody answered him.   
  
"GRIFFINDOR" bellowed the sorting hat. A huge uproar exploded form the Griffindor table as the girl walked towards them with a smile on her face, eyes gleaming with happiness.  
She sat down next to Hermione.   
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione this is Ron and Harry."  
  
"Hey nice to meet you guys, I'm Ice. God this place is huge, mum never said it was this big!" she exclaimed  
  
"Ummm...er umm why are you joining Hogwarts now and I assume that your entering the 6th year right? And if u don't mind why did the sorting take so long?" asked Ron. SMACK "OOOFFF,   
Hermione what was that for?" Ron said rubbing his arm where she had so skilfully hit him.  
  
"You know perfectly well why, don't be so rude. Sorry about that Ice, but he kind of has a point you Know it is kind of strange really." Hermione said holding on to Ron's' hand.  
  
"Well I'd rather not talk about it right now." she said, "Is there somewhere i can get some rest or something." Ice asked.  
  
Harry shot up from his seat "Oh my god! You must think were complete idiots. Come on we'll show you your room and our common room, follow Me." with that he held out his hand to help her out of her seat, Ice took it and stood up. Ron and Hermione followed arms linked round each other.  
  
"This place is *so* confusing, how do you know which way to turn or go or ummm why are we facing a painting of a random lady?" asked Ice. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. Ice stood confused as ever and annoyed at the fact that she had no idea what they were laughing about.  
  
"Chocolate frogs" said Hermione stifling her laughter as she saw the look on Ice's face as the portrait swung open. Ice just stood there as it opened and stared dumbfounded  
and was dragged through the hole in the wall into a room filled with comfy red and gold chairs a large fire place with a fire burning, sofas the list was endless.   
  
"This is our common room." Proclaimed Harry. "And Hermione will show you to your room." as he said this he indicated to a staircase opposite him. With this Hermione grabbed   
Ice's hand and dragged her across the common room and up the stairs. When they arrived all Ice could do was stare, there in front of her were 4, four-poster beds in red and   
gold each with their own trunks and night stands.  
  
"This is your bed, and mine is right next to yours, if you ever need anything just ask k?" Hermione looked at Ice and saw something rather familiar about her features,   
she kept it to herself and just smiled and her.  
  
"Thanks so much, you do not know how much this means to me." and Ice turned to Hermione and gave her a hug. Then quickly ran over to investigate the new bed she had. Hermione   
watched and smiled as Ice looked at everything and started to take out a few bits and bobs to put on her nightstand.  
  
----------  
So what do you think??? eh??? interesting?? pls. R&R and sorry for any spelling mistakes!! 


	2. Interesting

~*~In The End~*~  
  
"NO NO NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE...LEAVE ME NO NO!" Ice was violently woken by Hermione shaking her.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, hush it's only a dream, your safe here, shhh calm down your safe here I promise." Hermione said while cradling Ice in her arms as she cried. "Hush, hush your safe, it was only a dream." Ice looked at her with scared eyes, and saw a familiar face. She calmed down and sighed, clutching Hermione tightly silently wishing this had never happened, now she would have to explain everything.  
  
"Do you want to tell me now why you are here, and what that dream was all about" asked Hermione. Ice nodded and with that, she sighed deeply, pulled away from Hermione's tight embrace, and shook her head while silent tears fell down her face.  
Hermione knew not to push her for answers she knew in time that Ice would tell her. "Alright then I'll see you in the morning I'll wait for you in the common room with Harry and Ron and we'll go down to dinner together k?" Hermione stated rather than asked. Ice nodded in reply and slowly fell back asleep clutching the single diamond that hung from her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came and Hermione waited patiently down in the common room with Harry for Ron and Ice. She had already told him about what had happened the night before and the amount of fear that was in her eyes. Harry knew how painful it was to be haunted by your dreams and to wake completely shaking with fear, he had experienced this not to long ago.   
  
"Good morning all." Ron exclaimed, gave Hermione kiss, and hooked his arm around her. They had been going out for a year now and their relationship was the envied by most at Hogwarts. Harry smiled when he saw his two best friends together they were so happy he hoped some day that he would also experience the love that they shared for one another.   
  
"Heya good morning Hermione and....umm...Harry and Ron! I am so sorry I'm really bad with names. When do we eat I'm absolutely starving." She said as she bounced down the stairs from her room. Her smile broadened as she saw Harry gazing up at her. He noticed something very familiar about her face but could not remember why. By this time, the other three had already reached the portrait when he realised that he was still standing staring at the staircase that she had come down.  
  
"OI! Harry!" yelled Ron as he noticed Harry was still standing at the foot of the stairs, silently laughing to himself. He would have fun teasing him about this small yet highly significant lack of concentration, over the new girl.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the last day of term and the only had a half-day of lessons before Christmas holidays. Naturally, Harry had chosen to stay behind along with  
Ron, Hermione and Ice. It was Ices first lesson at Hogwarts and it was Potions, she loved Potions and naturally, she was good at it. So with Hermione by her side they both walked into Snapes classroom together closely followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
"I saw you this morning drooling over her." Ron indicated towards Ice.  
  
"What! No I was just thinking how familiar she looked, don't you think?"   
  
"Um, yeah she looks like a someone, yep defiantly she looks like a girl!" Ron replied.  
  
"What no I mean more than just a girl you know what I mean..."  
  
Ron cut in "More than just a girl, man you have it bad!"  
  
"Oh forget it." There was no use in Harry trying to reason with his best friend once he had a notion in his head about him there was no turning back.  
  
----------  
  
"So Ice did they do much of this where you came from?" asked Hermione. "Oh I hope you don't find me rude in asking, umm where exactly did you come from.?  
  
"Tonnes I love potions plus being tutored at home had its advantages."   
  
"Really who taught you magic? And did you study stuff like transfiguration and divination and defence against the dark arts and....."  
  
"SILENCE Miss Granger, 10 points from Griffindor for disrupting the class." Bellowed Snape. "Now today we will be studying the uses of dragons blood and there properties. Now pay attention because some dragons blood can be poisonous and others have healing powers, and others can give you power."  
Snape pulled out a large rack of test tubes filled with all different coloured liquid. Carefully adjusting the cork bungs on each of them.  
  
"Oh my god. Hermione look he has the blood of the Silver-horn Herdadon. That is the most powerful dragons blood in the whole world!" Ice whispered in awe.  
  
"Miss ...Miss Ice is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape asked innocently with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No." She answered plainly looking Snape straight in the eyes, her own flashing wickedly. Snape recoiled and stared at her could she be, was she and how did she live.   
  
"Detention Miss er Ice, and are you so repulsive and rude that you don't have a last name." Snape said slyly again regaining his smirk from before. Ice just stared at  
him with her ice blue eyes and replied simply.  
  
"Why does one need more than one name."  
  
"Now if you think your self such an amazing witch lets see what you're made of. Which of these is the Sliver-horn Herdadons' blood?" Snape asked cruelly. Ice just smiled and looked at Hermione who smiled knowingly back. Ice sauntered down to the front of the classroom hearing the Slytherins laugh and snicker. "In fact I think that not only should you find it but also drink it." Commanded Snape.  
  
"But Professor surly that's dangerous." Ron added  
  
"Of course it is if she chooses the wrong one, but if it is the right one then we'll have to wait and see the side effects." Snape replied sitting back into his chair.  
Hermione clamped her hand on Ron's hand reassuring him and he looked up at her trusting her judgement. Harry on the other hand was watching Ice intensely as she began to eye up each one of the test tubes of blood. The diamond around her neck began to glow an almost pink colour, Harry thought this was most peculiar and decided to confront Ice about this later. As he noticed that she had already picked up a test tube which had sliver liquid that seemed to have swirls of many colours through it. She picked it up and removed the cork bung, as she did so pink mist began to fume from the test tube, she pressed it against her lips and swallowed. The whole class watched intently waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Ice smiled and replaced the test tube in the rack. Snape was lost for words not only did she find the correct one but she had some how managed to contain the side effects. Normally one would start to elevate and collapse on the floor from the sheer power that was contained in the blood. He was not the only one who look concerned Hermione also looked like someone had just died in front of her. Ice just smiled and walked over to her bag and picked it up and walked out of the classroom quickly perused by Harry.  
  
"Ice wait, wait." cried Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
so hummmmm what is up with this chick she just seems to get weirder and more mysterious by the minute. So did ya like it was it good...(hint hint) bad or even ugly??!!  
please R&R.....thx a million love ~*ME*~ 


	3. Screaming

AN~my mind keeps weirdifying this story so you'll find out everything late k!!  
  
Thx for the reviews.... and this is to mah 2 dahling little sistas who keep buggin me to keep writing!  
  
Disclaimer MUST I DO THIS EVERY TIME???~~Blah blah blah what did ya think of that shot and sweet eh?  
  
  
Enough enough I know on with the story...  
  
Oh, by the way thoughts are in these thingies ~*~   
  
  
~*~Ice Blue Eyes~*~  
  
  
When Harry finally caught up with Ice, she was out of breath and had tried to conceal herself in a corner while she cried. Harry thought he had lost he and wondered why she would run all the way to the other side of the castle to the Huffelpuff common room which was just round the corner. Yet, he heard a small muffled sound coming from behind one of the suites of armour.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Muttered Ice banging her head against the wall.  
  
"Ice, are you ok?" Asked Harry feeling stupid right after he said it. ~*~No duh she's not all right she practically beating the life outta her self, moron. ~*~  
  
"I'm fine thanks just leave me alone." she sobbed  
  
"Ummm right but wouldn't you like to go to your room or something? It's just that ummm you don't seem that comfortable there." Harry suggested.  
  
"Right, room." with this she burst into tears. "I tried to find it and, and I got lost and I just kept running and, and I got lost." She blurted out at such speed that Harry thought for a moment it was Hermione he was talking to. ~*~ "I got scared and i panicked and I, I, I..."  
She trailed off as she moved from behind the armour and pulled herself to her feet. Harry delicately took her arm and led her towards the Griffindor common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once inside the common room Ice continued up to her room, with Harry still attached to her arm, she had a tight grip on him and Harry thought that if she didn't let go soon his arm may drop off, and he kind of needed his arm. They walked over to her bed and she dumped her bag and turned round swiftly and dragged Harry back out the room and down to the common room. By this time all the other Griffindor, members had left for their holidays. She plonked her self down on the velvet couch next to Harry and stared into space still with an iron clasp around Harry's arm.  
  
"Umm, Ice, do you think you could let go of my arm now, honestly I can't feel it any more and I kinda need it." Harry said almost talking to her as if she was a child. Ice just let go of his arm and continued to stare into space. "Chhhhhh… Earth calling Ice. Come in Ice. Earth calling Ice. Come in Ice."  
Continued Harry waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh, what, oh right god sorry." Smiled Ice.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" inquired Harry.  
  
"What, no I cant tell you, what I no can kill people and...look at me rambling on like this what time is it I'm starved lets go have lunch." Ice replied.  
~*~Oh my god, that was *so* close i nearly told him. Its a good thing I rock at changing the subject otherwise god knows what would have happened.~*~ With this   
she rose from her seat and walked towards the portrait. Harry remained sitting on the couch, Ice turned around and just looked at him and tilted her head slightly the there right, as if analysing his thoughts. He felt her eyes upon him and became locked in her gaze unable to lose it. She stopped and asked him "Are you sure   
I can trust you. You have had some much pain in your life already and with 'him' on the lose you don't need my problems. I think that the family of muggles that you live with are scum to. Also I think your godfather is an amazing man and truly gifted and is living in the world of muggles."   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! How did you know about that? Everything else is common knowledge but that only Hermione and Ron know and they would never tell a soul. Otherwise he   
would be killed by Voldermorts (spelling??) goons and that would only mean one thing. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed Harry advancing on Ice with his  
wand drawn now gripping her with both hands and pulled her close to him and backed her up against the wall. Anger blazed in his emerald eyes and was returned by fear inside  
ice blue ones. He let go of her seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Go and sit." Harry commanded with no ounce of emotion in his voice. Ice did as she was told and sat down where she had been previously on the couch. "Now you are going to  
answer all my questions or else I will be forced to use one of the unforgivable curses and I don't care if I get kicked outta here but as long as Sirrus is alive then my  
world is still fine. Now who are you and what is your true name?" Lectured Harry with his voice raising in volume by the end of it.  
  
"My name is Ice." she replied with no emotion matching that of Harry's.  
  
"What no last name, what about family?" Sneered Harry.  
  
"No last name, all dead." Was her blunt and precise answer. "All dead, all dead, all dead." she whispered slowly rocking in her seat with tears rolling down her face. "All dead,  
all dead." she continued. "ALL DEAD!" she screamed. "MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER KILLED. THEY ARE DEAD, DEAD I TELL YOU BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I COULDN'T AND WOULDN'T JION "HIM"." she  
screamed hysterically. "All dead, tortured in front of my eyes my eyes, while I was forced to watch their pain and suffering, they begged for death, and he continued laughing at their  
pain, the more they begged the more he tortured them. My brother was 18 barley even started life they tortured him first and I watched him die. My mother, she deserved death, bringing up  
children in "his" lair was not the sane thing to do. But she loved him. So we stayed. And there they died. Because of me, BECAUSE OF ME!" She yelled picking up the vase next to her and  
throwing it against the wall. As it hit the wall it shatter into tiny pieces and sprayed everywhere. The little sharp pieces cut into Harry's skin embedding themselves there, blood trickled   
down from where each little pierce had left a whole in his arm. He looked up and saw Ice standing across the room with tears streaming down her face she slumped to the floor and just stared up at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh god Harry I'm *so* sorry, I never meant to hurt you." She sobbed. "No-one is meant to know, please come here." she asked. Harry did as she bid and walked towards her, she remover he wand from  
the sheath which was tied around her waist and uttered some incantation to low for anyone to hear and waved her wand over Harry's cut up arm. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Repario." said Harry at the broken vase. "Are we going to lunch or are we going to stay here for ever?" He asked helping Ice to her feet and embracing her tightly. "You know you could have  
told me all of this before and next time tell me and I don't know how you knew what you said but I know that you will tell me." He said. "You don't have to suffer alone, I'm here for you." He whispered into  
her ear.  
  
Together they headed down towards the main hall for some lunch, not speaking a word to each other but some how communicating a sense of peace and love between them.  
  
----------------------  
thats all folks now all you gotta do is review...just press that little button at the bottom!!  
thx a million love ~*~ME~*~ 


	4. Who is 'him?

Hello all!!......sorry it took so long to get this out but I have had allot  
of coursework to do!!  
  
Disclaimer~blah blah blah....  
  
*~*Ice Blue Eyes*~*  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Humm, what?" she said through a mouthful of apple pie. By the time Harry and Ice had  
got down to lunch it was nearly over so Ice opted to just eat the dessert.  
  
"You have sugar on your nose." Laughed Harry. Ice blushed and quickly wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Uh that's what napkins are for, Ice." said Harry in a rather condescending way.  
  
"Yes, mummy." Replied Ice in a cute baby like voice and batted her eyelids. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight of this he knew Harry like the back of his hand, he was defiantly into Ice. Hermione looked up and asked Ice  
  
"Hey, we need to get going on our DADA project, shall we go to the library."  
  
"Mmmmmhummm." Ice nodded with a piece of pie in her mouth and stood up and walked to the door with Hermione stopped suddenly and ran back to the table. "Hes here, in Hogwarts!" she said with her eyes wide as saucers andfilling with tears.   
  
"Who's here, Ice?" asked Ron  
  
"The one that killed them, Harry hes come to find me." she said panicking and clininng to Harry.  
  
"But my scar isnt hurting, Ice, how can he be here?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"WHO IS HERE?" asked Ron annoyed that he was being ignored. Hermione just put her hand on him and   
pulled him away muttering something softly to him while doing so.  
  
"What?" asked Ice. "Why would your scar hurt?"  
  
"Well, normally when Voldemort is around my scar hurts, and its not hurting." Harry said  
  
"WHAT? You thought I meant Voldemort, no, I thought...." she trailed off.  
  
"Who is here then? Who did your mother love then?" Asked Harry no highly confused about the whole situation.  
  
"Malfoy" she whispered so quietly that Harry only just heard.  
  
"Draco...ummmm...Ice hes been here the whole time you have been here."  
  
"NO, you idiot Lucious (i don't have the book on me...so excuse the spelling errors). My mother was in love with Lucious."  
she spat at his name. "When I said 'him' I meant Lucious."  
  
"Oh my god, all this time I thought you lived at Voldemorts place, I'm such an idiot...."  
  
she cut him off "You got that right, for heavens sake, I came from the Masters place because they...Lucious...killed my family  
when I wouldn't join them. Understand so far." Harry nodded.  
  
"Why, did you leave?" Harry asked carefully as not to alarm her.  
  
"Because, because." she sighed she knew this would come eventually. "Because, I have powers that only some witches and wizards can  
only dream of. I'm like you, except that you haven't been trained in any of the abilities you possess. The reason why I had to join them  
was that they needed my powers to kill you, oh and that only i can use the Ring of Ice. Hence the name Ice." she lifted her right hand on  
the middle finger sat a ring that looked like it was made out of solid diamond, and it was. "They wanted me to work for them, and Lucious  
just took plain advantage of me, he, he, well I don't like to talk about it." Ice said with an air loneliness in her voice.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, yes, you've already said that."   
  
"No, I mean, thats why you look *so* familiar. Lucious is your father, right?" said Harry with all the pity in the world in his voice.  
  
"YEAH, got it in one. God your a genius!" Ice said sarcastically  
  
"That means that your related to Draco." Harry said still in complete shock. "Why, didn't you go into slytherin then? And why dont you want   
to join the Death Eaters, isn't it in your blood." Spat Harry edging away from Ice.  
  
"Dear Lord, I wasn't put in Slytherin i was put in Griffindor because that's where my mother was! If you cant handle my history then FUCK OFF!!"  
she said bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just hate, well you know when..."  
  
"Shit, he's getting closer." cut in Ice  
  
"WHO..oh right! Umm how do you know?" asked Harry  
  
"I can feel it in my blood." replied Ice  
  
"Quick follow me." Whispered Harry and he dragged her off out a door that appeared out of no where.  
  
"What, how, when, why, going where." Was only heard from a stunned Ice.  
  
----------------------  
so what did ya think. REVIEW PLZ and I would like to thank my, wait for it, *pause for effect*, 5 reviewers!!!  
  
Rhinestone-i'm still writing so you dont have to do anything you might regret becuase i'm your big sister  
  
Cellphonegirl-ha ha ha ;) i hate them too but hey!  
  
DaRkGoDdEsS024-thx for your review, hoped you liked 'his' real name!! :P  
  
Shalya-thx for reviewing every chapter, and you'll find out things as they come!! no point in spoiling the whole story now is there!  
  
AND to my other little sister....the idiot who signed the review as ME!  
thx sweetie 


End file.
